1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to cooling systems for engines, and more particularly, an engine water jacket that can be provided on the upper side of an engine body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain typical water-cooled marine engines include a water jacket that is configured to cool the engine, including the cylinder block and cylinder head. The cooling systems of some of these marine engines are known as “open-loop” cooling systems, which use water from the body of water in which the associated boat is operating for cooling the engine.
For example, Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2002-161803 discloses such a water-cooled engine. In this design, the cooling jacket in the cylinder head has a generally horizontal ceiling.